divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Gula's House
Sir Gula's House is a private residence belonging to the adventurer Gula. It is located next to the waypoint shrine on Lanilor Lane, between Willy's House and Chez Chanelle during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The house has two doors: the front door is locked and guarded by Mieke and Burt, and the back entrance trapdoor is locked as well. Inside, a doorway is boarded up separating the kitchen from the rest of the house. Thus, if entering via the back entrance you cannot access the main area of the house, and if entering via the front door you cannot access the back area (kitchen) of the house. Description Back Entrance To access the kitchen via the back entrance, mindread the beggar Darvesh (15000 exp) in the Mardaneus Plaza district of Aleroth. He knows where the key is hidden, and has been using it periodically to steal food from Gula. This causes the "Key To Back Entrance" to spawn on a potted plant right next to the trapdoor ("6" on Lanilor Lane map, below). Inside the small room you'll find a wheel of Gorgombert cheese on the table (a quest item required for Everybody's A Critic). You'll also find an unlocked chest along the south wall containing random loot, and some barrels, baskets, and crates that may contain loot. Ground Floor To access the main area of the house, you'll need a key to unlock the front door ("7" on Lanilor Lane map, below). A copy of "Gula's key" is in the possession of his neighbor Alzbeta at Alzbeta's Emporium. To obtain it, you need to complete the quest An Appetite For Murder assigned by Bernard at the Healers' House in the Great Market district. Once complete, the guards will attempt to stop you at the door. The guard Bert can be mindread for 7500 exp, revealing: "{Behrlihn} There must be some way to gain entry to this place! It is crucial; essential!" Simply tell the guards that you were sent by Alzbeta, and they'll allow you use the key and enter in peace. Inside you'll find a wheel of Gorgombert cheese and the Encheeseclopedia book to the south, on a table under the staircase. There are also a few barrels, baskets, and crates that may contain random loot. Second Floor Atop the stairs you'll find a bedroom to the northeast that has an unlocked chest containing random loot along the north wall. There is also a painting of a pig on the wall, one of several in Gula's house. Southwest of the stairs is a doorway, leading to another staircase where you can ascend to the top floor. Top Floor The large room on the top floor is contains several types of food. Initially you'll find Sir Gula here, who has been transformed into a troll due to a curse. His insatiable hunger and appalling appearance is making him miserable, so he offers the quest Fat Chance which allows you to remove the curse and return him to his human form. When you return after completing the quest at Gula's Archaeological Dig, you'll find that Gula has returned to normal. His desire for exploration and adventure has disappeared, and he gives you a key before leaving the house. The key unlocks Gula's chest in the southwest corner, which contains gold, a Malachite Gem, the Dragon Wizard Helmet (part of the Dragon Wizard armor set), Gula's Book (a quest item required for Clue III of To Find a Wizard), and random loot. Characters *Bert – on guard outside *Meike – on guard outside *Sir Gula – prior to completing the quest Fat Chance Quests *Everybody's A Critic – obtain Gorgombert cheese at Sir Gula's House *Fat Chance – remove the curse inflicting Sir Gula *To Find a Wizard (Clue III) – obtain Gula's Book for one of the five clues Loot *Chest – unlocked, contains random loot, ×2 *Encheeseclopedia – book *Golden Plate of King Bragi – received from Gula when accepting Fat Chance *Gorgombert – quest item / food, ×2 *Gula's Chest – locked, key required, contains: Gula's Book (quest item), Dragon Wizard Helmet, Malachite Gem, random loot *Gula's Key – received from Gula after completing Fat Chance, unlocks Gula's Chest Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Sir Gula's House interior kitchen (D2 FoV location).png|Kitchen Sir Gula's House interior second floor (D2 FoV location).png|Second floor Sir Gula's House interior ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Sir Gula's House interior top floor (D2 FoV location).png|Top floor Sir Gula's House exterior guards Meike and Bert (D2 FoV location).png|Meike and Bert Category:Aleroth locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations